Serenity goes to the Dark Moon
by Michiru Kaioh
Summary: Usagi is almost made Dimando's Queen forever. As always, Tuxedo Mask ends up arriving at the right time. Dimando swears he'll get Usagi no matter what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Serenity Goes to the Dark Moon Part 1

Everyone is stunned by the sight of the devastated Crystal Tokyo. None of them can believe that the future will be so dark and desolate. The sight of her home in ruins is too much for Chibi-Usa, and she runs into the fog crying out for her mother. The others set out in pursuit of her, telling her not to run away and saying they must catch her before she gets hurt. Looking for Chibi-Usa, everyone pauses on a foggy path, calling out her name. Suddenly, they spy a figure slowly walking away. They all follow the ghostly figure, unaware that they are under observation by Dimando and the others. Saffir is amazed that they have reached Crystal Toyko. Dimando has already realized the connection between Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon. Unnoticed by either, Esmeraude is enraged. She realizes that Dimando is in love with Sailor Moon. Saffir orders her to finish the Senshi before they reach the Crystal Palace, but Dimando cancels that order. He will capture the Rabbit and defeat the Senshi himself. Esmeraude weakly acknowledges his command and Dimando vanishes. After he is gone, Esmeraude throws her fan at the image of Sailor Moon and curses her for bewitching Dimando's heart. Suddenly, the fog vanishes, and the room fills with Dark Power. Dimando appears above them. Looking at Sailor Moon he sees her as Neo-Queen Serenity. "Those eyes are the same that greeted me." His Dark Moon sigil on his forehead becomes a third eye, and its power transfixes Sailor Moon (holding Chibi-Usa) and leaves the other helpless. Sailor Moon starts to float upwards towards him. Tuxedo manages to pull his cane and throw it at Dimando, which distracts him long enough for Sailor Moon to drop Chibi-Usa. Tuxedo catches her. Dimando seizes Sailor Moon. "I had wanted to capture the child as well, but you are what I really came for." He vanishes, taking Sailor Moon with him. Tuxedo is barely in control of himself as he orders the Senshi to take care of Chibi-Usa. Endymion appears. "There is no need to try and follow them. I know where he is taking her." Usagi (not Sailor Moon) slowly regains consciousness. "My head hurts." She finds herself lying on a bed wearing Neo-Queen Serenity's dress, and realizes that outside of her transformation she's vulnerable. She finds her transformation brooch lying beside her. "Where am I?" She realizes Dimando is standing across the room. He is surprised that she as awakened so soon considering the amount of Dark Energy her body absorbed. He introduces himself "I am Dimando of the Dark Moon Family. This is your palace from now on and you will be my queen forever" He uses his power to lift her from the bed into the air. She tries to transform, "Moon Cosmic Power!", but nothing happens! Dimando teleports before Usagi. "You cannot use your crystal while so close the Evil Black Crystal." He puts his hand on her shoulder but she knocks it away, wearing a look of defiance. Dimando recognizes it as the same one she gave as Neo-Queen Serenity...even the eyes. He use his powers to stun her and takes her face into his hand, saying again that from now on she will be his Queen. Usagi asks Dimando why he attacked her kingdom. He says they came for her crystal. With its power added to their own Black Crystal, they can conquer all time and space. Tuxedo, in a glider, approaches the Dark Moon Citadel on the outskirts of the city. Usagi tries to turn away from Dimando but he uses his third eye to paralyze her again. "Now Neo-Queen Serenity, I finally have you within my grasp." He pulls her closer. Tuxedo has reached the fortress and running inside calls out "Usaki!" Usagi senses him but feels he is too far away to help her. She wishes he were there and knows she is about to cry because she does not wants to kissed by anyone other than Mamo-chan. Dimando moves to kiss her, when a red streak flashes by, breaking his hold on her. A rose embeds itself in the floor and Usagi tumbles back down to the bed. Tuxedo appears above at a broken window. "A being that uses Dark Power to take what he wants..Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!" Dimando, not impressed, tells him not to speak so arrogantly. His third eye releases a blast, and Tuxedo uses his cape to shield himself from it. But suddenly, Dimando is caught up in a storm of Dark Power. While he's distracted, Tuxedo uses his expandable cane to pull Usagi up to him. Dimando calls after them " I'll get you Neo-Queen Serenity no matter what I have to do!!!" Usagi and Tux embrace, and then flee. Outside, Esmeraude watches as Tuxedo and Usagi escape in the glider. Saffir appears behind her and asks if she was responsible for Sailor Moon escaping. She feigns innocence and proclaims that Dimando has her love and loyalty. Saffir states that means they are in the same position. They both care for his brother and hate Sailor Moon. Tuxedo and Usagi have made it back to the Palace grounds. Tuxedo reminds her that Endymion said they will have many more challenges to face. Usagi says she doesn't care. She will face them as long as he is with her. They kiss as it begins to snow. 


	2. Default Chapter

Serenity goes to the Dark Moon Part 2

The senshi group together wondering what to do next. They decide that it would be best to go inside the crystal and destroy it before it got any bigger. Luna and Artemis ask them to be careful, and Usagi tells them they can depend on them. She lifts her brooch and transforms, and the others follow. As they do, the Black Crystal continues to grow in size and power. At Sailor Moon's command the Sailor Senshi rush towards the Crystal, but the energy crackling around it sends Sailor Moon flying back. The others rush to her as she pulls herself up. She realizes it's Black Lady's doing, but she won't be stopped now, Chibi-Usa is waiting for her. She charges the Crystal again, and this time braces herself against the energy discharges. Venus says Chibi-Usa should be at the center, and Jupiter responds that only Sailor Moon can save Chibi-Usa. Sailor Moon vows that she'll find the Black Lady and change her back the Chibi-Usa. She calls everyone to her. At Sailor Moon's command, the Senshi combine their powers, and initiate the Sailor Teleport. Their energy surrounds them all, lifts them into the air, and they vanish. Luna says they're gone, but Artemis tells her they'll be back. The materialize within the Crystal. Looking around they wonder which direction they should go. Sailor Moon takes a few steps forward as Mercury calls for her to wait. Suddenly, an opening appears at her feet and she plunges out of sight. The Senshi rush forward, but the opening vanishes before they can do anything. Mercury activates her computer visor in hopes of tracking her through the Crystal. Sailor Moon is deposited deeper within the Crystal. The other senshi follow her, but stay hidden in the shadows of the room. Sailor Moon wonders where she is when a figure in the shadows welcomes her. With a start, she realizes it's Dimando! He walks in front of her and takes hold of her, saying that this time she will swear her love and loyalty to him. He uses his third eye again, but this time the effect is hypnotic.Sailor Moon's eyes change to a solid deep blue, as she affirms her loyalty to him. Dimando moves in to kiss the unresisting Sailor Moon. Surprisingly, it works. The other senshi watch in horror as their beloved Sailor Moon moves in to kiss Dimando. They run up to Dimando and her yelling "Sailor Moon!!!!!" "No don't believe him" "The Dark Moon will destroy your true self" But since Sailor Moon was so deeply in Dimando's trance that she didn't hear them. She quietly says, "I will ……… become your queen" The crescent moon sign glows brightly as it changes from the white moon symbol to the black moon symbol.


End file.
